Apples
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Done with the prompt of "apples" and "Gackt," given by Satchi Claus. GakuHai, SMUT. Yaoi. One-shot.


Warnings: Innuendos, homosexuality, smut...I honestly didn't mean for it to turn it into mansex... xD

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

(a/n) Written with the prompt of "apples" and the character(s): Gackt/GacktJOB, given by Satchi , as usual, I'm stretching it pretty thin... xD I meant to post this for Gackt's birthday, but had no time...I was at the Miyavi concert, the last one for the North American leg, where he announced that...LOVELIE IS GONNA BE A BIG SISTER, WHAT WHAT WHAT! Yayz for he and Melody! :D

* * *

Gackt started to sweat as he realized that once again, he was staring. He just couldn't get enough of them, regardless of where he was or what was going on, he couldn't resist the urge to touch, feel, suck, look at them. He had no idea where his sudden fascination sprang from, all he knew was that when he saw one, he became transfixed, and just couldn't find it in himself to look away.

His current target was his one and only crush, the only man to make him weak-kneed and awkward as a schoolboy. Hyde. His eyes grew big as Hyde clapped his hands onto his cheeks, squishing them together to get his attention. "Gackto-kun...staring is a bad habit." Gackt blinked, cheeks catching between his teeth slightly as the shorter man applied more pressure. He reddened, doing his best to keep his gaze locked on Hyde's eyes, and no lower. Oh, but the temptation was strong. "...Gakuto?"

Inwardly, he fought valiantly the urge to attack the tender skin, but eventually, as it always did, desire won out. Grabbing his crush's biceps, he pulled the man to and below him. His lips landed first on Hyde's, making the elder moan. Satisfied by the demanding touches the younger gave him, he submitted gleefully. Blue eyes trailed down Hyde's devilishly angelic face as he pulled away to breathe. He kissed Hyde's ear, tongue flicking in and out to distract the other man from what his real desire was. His lips slid lower, lower, until they reached his collar bone. A few hungry sucks, and Hyde was all his. Two small but strong arms wrapped around him, pulling his body close. Starved of sex for so long, the elder was eager to take things farther. His hips bucked against Gackt's, who reddened when he realized just what it was the other vocalist wanted. Ever so slowly, torturing them both with their own desire, his plush, kissable lips moved to the object of his desire-the elder's special place. His adam's apple.

An odd fetish to have, especially for someone like him, but as soon as his tongue caressed it, he was overcome by absolute bliss. Hyde's small hands found purchase on his hips, pulling their bodies up against each others. Hyde frowned as he realized his new lover was not aroused as he was. "Gacchan," his hardened member pressed against Gackt's. "Move l-lower..." Gackt continued to lick and nip at the tender flesh, until Hyde grasped his hair, pulling him back. "L-lower!"

Gackt fought his grip, trying to reach his prize once more. "H-how much lower do you want me to go?" He watched as Hyde's hand slid down to his pants, unzipping them and releasing his cock. His hands fanned out, offering him everything he saw. The younger reddened. Mentally, he fought with himself. His current obsession was Hyde's neck...but he'd longed for Hyde's body and embrace far longer. This was just a momentary fetish, right? It would pass...but if he satisfied Hyde now, he'd have Hyde for the future... Inhaling deeply, he leaned down, stopping as the head of Hyde's cock reached his lips. The elder pressed it against the closed lips, desperate to have the heavenly heat of that mouth (as he knew it would be) surrounding his member. Hesitantly, Gackt glanced up, hand brushing Hyde's cheek softly. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as it slipped down, caressing his neck and adam's apple lovingly.

"Gackto..." the pleading tone Hyde used, the gentle, hopeful whine could not be ignored. Gackt's lips wrapped around his cock, gently sucking at it as he had his adam's apple. His tongue wrapped lovingly around it as their eyes once more slipped closed. Hyde's head fell back, a moan on his lips as Gackt's tongue delved in and out of the slit of his cock. Pulling back slightly, he leaned down to run his tongue along the vein on the underside of his member that ran from base to tip. "G-gacchan...m-more..." Blue eyes met rich brown as Gackt grasped his thighs, pulling them apart.

In a deep, heady voice, Gackt questioned, "Just how much more do you want?" It was Hyde's turn to blush, as he toyed with the buttons on Gackt's shirt.

"How far can you go?"

Gackt shuddered, old desires rising back to the surface. "I, I want you...so fucking bad..."

Hyde nodded, helping him to remove his pants. "Then take me..."

Gackt shuddered, slipping several fingers into the wet cavern of his mouth. Hyde sucked at them obediently, hot body and horny mind ready to surrender themselves to the sexy man above him. His moist, sinful little tongue wound around them, causing Gackt to shiver. He now stood fully erect as well, a fact that pleased Hyde very much. Gackt's gaze locked once more on Hyde's adam's apple as he attempted to gain control of himself. Pulling his fingers from the older man's mouth, he slid them down his body to his quivering hole. The first finger slid in, making Hyde moan. The second followed swiftly, with Gackt's mouth attaching once more to the older man's neck. The fingers within the smaller man scissored, brushing his prostate every time they thrust back inside. By the time the third enterred the hot entrance of the brunette, he was covered in sweat and quivering with desire.

The younger removed himself from his idol, standing to remove his pants. As he leaned back over the other vocalist, he removed their shirts as well. He laid back down, brows furrowing as he realized that they were missing something vital. "Lube."

Hyde smirked sexily, pushing Gackt down and wrapping his lips around Gackt's member as the younger had done to him. As Hyde went down on him, sucking him hungrily, Gackt grew more and more conflicted. As much as he wanted to focus on the most likely once-in-a-lifetime experience Hyde was so graciously gifting him with, he couldn't focus on the sensations Hyde's well-practiced mouth induced. As much as he wanted to, as absolutely idiotic as he was being, he couldn't help but stare at how, when Hyde swallowed around his cock, while THE HYDE deep-throated him, his lovely little adam's apple bobbed up and down. Normally, absolutely anyone would have done ANYTHING to get the little god's mouth and tongue on them; to simply have the image of their member slipping deep into the confines of his hot little throat...but Gackt, Gackt was obsessing over his adam's apple. Stupid, stupid Gackt.

Hyde continued to effortlessly take all of the Magnum in, until Gackt pulled him away. He arched an eyebrow at this, frowning. "Gacchan?"

The younger simply smiled, pushing Hyde down and spreading his legs. Cock slick with saliva, he pressed himself against Hyde's entrance. Hyde's eyes rolled into the back of his head as all at once, Magnum invaded him. Clinging to Gackt's shoulders, he implored the man above him to pound him into oblvion. He pulled Hyde close as he arched off the surface below them, back bowing as ecstacy engulfed his mind and soul.

Seconds melted into minutes, which melted into hours as Gackt pounded away into the tiny body of his lover below him. As he felt himself nearing his demise, he reached between the smaller man's legs, grabbing his cock and stroking it. As he felt his lover quiver beneath him, he drew him close, kissing at his neck. With his final thrust, he bit at Hyde's adam's apple, sending them both into sensory bliss. They came, both having gotten what they had longed for.

Panting, Hyde wiped the sweat from his brow. "W...wow."

Gackt nodded, drawing out of his spent lover. "Yeah..."

The older man chuckled, repeating himself several more times as he hugged Gackt close. Blue eyes met brown, and silent words were exchanged. Hyde smiled softly at his new boyfriend, pulling him close as they slipped into sleep. The last thing Gackt saw before he fell into dreamland was Hyde's adam's apple rising as he smiled blissfully...

* * *

(a/n) Suck-tastic end, but I already went waaay over the suggested word count... xD So, nyah! And this is the most I've written on a single fic in so long...normally I get distracted. xD

Please review! :D


End file.
